


After School

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Denial of Feelings, I saw fanart of these two okay, M/M, Romance, They're cute let me be, kinda slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: They were such polar opposites, but they did say opposites attract.
Relationships: Franklin "The Dude" Dudikoff/Mr. E





	1. Chapter 1

When the bell rang for recess, two classes across from other had students who left in completely opposite ways. While one group rushed out the door in a hurry to get to recess, the other walked out in a single file line, walking quietly next to the wall like miniature shoulders. Really, it reflected the two substitutes that were in charge of the class.

As the hallways emptied out, leaving teachers behind to get a moment of peace, one turned to the other.

“Geez, can’t even let your kids have fun getting to recess, can you?” Mr. Dude asked, starting to walk towards the double door leading to the playground.

“Fun doesn’t mean letting them run in the halls like wild animals,” said Mr. E. “I hold my students to a higher standard.”

Dude rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t mean you have to be such a hard ass,” he said. “They’re with us most of the day, let them have to breathing room.”

“They get that before and after school,” said Mr. E. “Don’t question my teaching methods when your class sounded like a zoo.”

“We were playing study jeopardy, c’mon,” Dude said. “They’re learning _and_ having fun. You don’t have to scare them to get them to listen.”

“It’s not scaring them, it’s demanding respect. You should give it a try sometime and stop trying to be their friend.”

“You should try and remove that stick up your ass,” said Dude.

Third Street school had plenty of substitute teachers that came through the halls, but as of late, the two newest, Mr. E and Mr. Dude, had become the most popular among the students, though for entirely different reasons. Mr. E had a cool and mysterious air about them, getting the attention and intrigue of whichever class he was in charge of. Meanwhile Mr. Dude, being a former student and having a friendly and open disposition about him, made him easily approachable to the students.

The two, however, didn’t quite get along.

Like most of the teachers, the two of them spent their breaks in the teachers lounge to recharge before getting back to class. Dudikoff, being a morning person, only drank his coffee for the taste and not for a pick me up. Looking around the lounge, he found Mr. E sitting by himself, drinking coffee and enjoying a cigarette while reading the newspaper. In the mood to ‘poke the hornets nest’ so to speak, he made his way over to the small table and sat down.

“I’m convinced you’re hell bent on annoying me,” Mr. E said. He didn’t bother looking up from his paper.

“Annoying is such a strong word, E. Are you so against making a friend?”

“If it’s you, yes,” he said gruffly. “What do you want, _Dudikoff?”_

“Can’t a guy talk to his coworker on their break?” Dude asked. “So what go you into teaching?”

“Someone had to do something about the unacceptable state of this country’s children,” he said.

“I just did it because I enjoy it. By the constant look on your face you look ready to throat punch the first kid who questions you,” Dude joked. He got a glare from E, but only chuckled at the reaction. “I take it you’re not trying to become a permanent teacher, then.”

“No.”

“Yeah, you might get too attached to the kids and then might get a little soft,” said Dude. He took a sip of his coffee. “Can’t have that. What do you do for fun, besides thinking of ways to install fear in your students? Do you hike? You look like a hiking guy.”

“What’s your goal here, Dudikoff? Trying to become friends through sheer stubbornness?” Mr. E asked. Dude shrugged.

“It hasn’t failed me yet. Are you into boxing? You look fit enough. Oh, I know, I bet you’re a cigar connoisseur. Probably got some Cuban cigars at home, huh?”

Still focused on his paper, Mr. E didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying. It was clear that he wasn’t going to leave, maybe he’ll stop when he runs out of things to guess. Or he learns to catch a clue. He had to give his coworker credit, though. He was persistent, when not used against him, as a admirable trait, even if it was annoying.

The too happy male continued guessing with more energy than anyone had the right to have this early in the morning until it was time to get back to class before the students arrived. E finished the last of his coffee before standing to leave.

“Did I guess anything right?” Dudikoff asked.

“. . . I like hiking,” he said. “There, now can you leave me alone?”

“Oh, dude, me too! What hiking trail do you use? I try to do it at least twice a month, how often do you go?”

Mr. E inwardly groaned as he was bombarded with even more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing with annoying adults was much like dealing with annoying children, something Mr. E has come to learn. It saved time from being wasted and his patience from being worn thin; it worked without fail.

Or at least it used to.

Figuring that Dudikoff would try to continue talking to him in the teachers lounge, he opted for spending his break in the classroom, enjoying the silence and not having to make small talk. He had underestimated the recent graduates stubbornness. Across from him Dudikoff chatted on and on about hiking, having latched on to their apparent shared interest of hiking.

“I’ve been looking for a new trail to take lately, change things up you know? Do you know any? I promise not to chase you down or anything, haha. You might kill me and hide the body,” Mr. Dude said. He gasped. “You know what would be a great idea? A hiking field trip! The teacher I’m subbing for has a lesson on plants coming up, hiking would be a great way to add on that. What do you think, Clint?”

“I think taking a group of unruly children out into the wilderness is a terrible idea. Besides, you’re a sub, we don’t plan field trips,” said Mr. E. He wasn’t going to admit that it was a good idea. “Did you just call me Clint?”

“I did,” Mr. Dude said with a cheeky grin. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. You don’t have to worry about people knowing. But I’m going to tell the teacher I’m subbing for about my idea and see what she thinks. I’m sure she’ll love it. So it’s Friday and Prickly’s having a poker night at his place tonight. You coming?”

“I have better things to do.”

“Right, right. Gotta stay on top of that brooding,” Dude mocked.

“Do you get pleasure from annoying me?”

“Well, it is interesting to see your reaction,” he admitted. “You gotta learn to cut loose, relax. Have some drinks, make some friends.”

“For your information, I haven’t decided if I was going yet, but you keep mocking me and I’m not,” Mr. E warned.

“Alright, alright. If it’ll get you to go,” Dudikoff relented. “We can talk about something else. You got a wife? I bet she’s just as serious as you, probably got a whole Mr. and Mrs. Smith thing going on, huh?”

“I’m not married,” said Mr. E.

“Ah. Prefer being single? Can’t say I blame you. I’ve been so busy getting my degree and certification that dating took a back seat to everything, you know? But I’m trying to get back out there,” he said. “Maybe one day. I always wanted a big family.”

The bell couldn’t ring soon enough.

ZZZ  
While the table was filled with faculty members either smoking or drinking, the only two left playing was E and Dude. Clint came in expecting to win a few games and call it a night without much of a hassle, but he didn’t expect the younger substitute to be as challenging as he was being. The guy kept the same happy-go-lucky expression on his face throughout the match, still talking as always, making it hard to read him. Seriously, did he never shut the fuck up?  
Meanwhile across the table, Dudikoff looked at his cards. Only knowing the basics and expecting to, at best, win one game, he had a good feeling about what was in his hand.  
“Will one of you make a move before morning comes?” Ms. Finster nearly shouted. “Some of us want to move on!”  
Clint finished the last bit of his cigarette before snuffing it out in the astray next to him.  
“Fine,” he said. He placed his cards on the table, showing three queens and two sevens. “Full house.”  
“Royal flush,” Dude placed his cards down, showing the cards ten to ace. “Is that a royal flush? Yep, I’m pretty sure it is.”  
Mr. E groaned as the younger male gathered up the money placed on the table with grin.  
“Relax, E. he just got lucky,” said Prickly. “He probably won’t win again.”  
As the cards were dealt, he glared at Dudikoff across the table, still unable to get a read on that guy.


	3. Chapter 3

For once, he was able to have lunch in peace. Besides the small talk, Mr. E found himself alone and without the motor mouth that attached himself to his side as of late. He wasn’t in the lounge, saving him from hearing his voice at all, which was a bonus, a welcome one. Still, for some reason, he found it hard to read his paper.

Silently cursing himself, he grabbed his paper and his lunch, and headed out. He found the other in the classroom belonging to the class he was subbing for, eating his own lunch missing that same energy and smile he normally had.

Seemingly lost in his own thoughts, Dudikoff didn’t notice he wasn’t alone until Clint pulled up a seat and sat on the other side of the table.

“Clint?” Dude asked.

“What’s the matter with you?” Mr. E asked. He continued eating his lunch. “You’re usually talking my ear off whenever you get the chance.”

“Oh. Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind today, I guess,” said Mr. Dude. “Didn’t feel like talking much.”

“Something happen?”

“Ah, I had a date this weekend. At least I thought I did,” he said. “I got stood up. And I was really looking forward to it. I liked her a lot and thought she liked me, too. Guess not.”

“If she didn’t have the basic respect for you to say she wasn’t interested then she’s not worth being upset over,” said Mr. E.

“I guess so. . .”

“You’ll be fine. Find someone better. Maybe someone who talks as much as you,” Mr. E said. “Maybe don’t have a lot of kids though, you’d drive the neighbors crazy.”

“You say it like I talk too much. But thanks. Didn’t think you’d miss me enough to come looking for me,” Mr. Dude joked.

“I didn’t, I just got used to you, at best. Don’t take this as an invitation to continue talking my ear off.”

“I can’t promise anything.” Dude finished off the last of his lunch. “Were you ever stood up.”

E nodded. “A few times. Didn’t bother chasing them down and asking why; I have more self-respect to go _begging_ for answers. So if you have any dignity, don’t do that.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

The two of them spent the last ten minutes of their break in slightly awkward silence. After the talk, Mr. E found it easier to read his paper without any reluctant concern for the younger substitute. The younger substitute was still unusually quiet, but it was better than before.

“I’ve been going on the Rocky Knob Trail Head lately,” Mr. E said, breaking the silence as the bell rang. He stood up and gathered his things. “It’s narrow, and rocky, but I like the challenge. It’s about an hour out of town.”

“Huh? Oh! Um, thanks. I’ll look it up.”

Mr. E nodded and left. Dude smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, the teacher Mr. Dude was subbing for, Ms. Grotke, also found the idea of a hiking field trip to be a great idea for their lesson on flora and fauna. Which would have been fine, if the class wasn’t large enough to require two more chaperones. Dudikoff volunteered as soon as it was mentioned, but he just had to mention that he talked it over with Mr. E, and that’s how he was also invited to chaperone as well.

“I can’t believe you managed to talk me into this,” Mr. E said. The two of them took a headcount of the students as they climbed off the school bus, each wearing hiking appropriate clothes.

“C’mon, you’ll like it. You’re going to be in your element for the day,” Mr. Dude said.

“Hardly. This is a baby’s trail. Pathetically easy, even for beginners,” E said.

“Yeah, but I doubt you’d want to deal with a bunch of a kid on a rocky trail complaining about their feet hurting,” he argued. “It’ll be fun, getting some fresh air and exercise.”

The class was broken up into three small groups. After one last headcount, they headed out. Along the way, various trees, plants and mushrooms were pointed out, along with basic information about them. Since the trip was supposed to be educational, all the students were carrying a small notebook to write down and draw a few pictures of what they saw.

The trail might’ve been as boring as boring can get in the eyes of an experienced hiker, Dudikoff was making the most of it, continuously talking and pointing out things along the way. Like an endless battery, that guy was. At least he was using it to keep the students interested. When ever any of them looked like they were about to goof off, one look from Mr. E got them right back in line.

“Oh, look at that kids. Those are oyster mushrooms,” Dudikoff pointed at a bundle of mushrooms growing on the side of a dead fallen tree. “They grow in clusters in spring and fall, and they like to grow on trees like beech and oak. They’re edible, too, but don’t eat those, we already have lunch planned. They taste great sauteed with onions and garlic, though.”

A few students paused for a few moments to draw it before they continued on.

“You haven’t said anything so far,” Mr. Dude said. The group stopped next to a river for lunch.

“You do enough talking on your own,” said E. 

“There must be something you can teach them about,” he insisted. “Anything.”

He was going be annoyed to death about this until he said something, E knew. He looked around for something to bullshit about, but didn’t have to for long when he spotted a few red birds in a nearby tree.

“Look there,” he said pointing towards them. The students around them looked. The bird was mostly red with black coloring around the beak and eyes. “That’s a Northern cardinal. Are you happy now?”

“Very.”

ZZ

As soon as the bus started driving off, students started falling asleep in their seats, dropping like flies. The hike was much more physically demanding than their usual activities, leaving them exhausted. But it made the ride back quiet. Dudikoff also fell fast asleep not long after the bus drove off. There was an attempt to continue talking but thankfully that didn’t last long as he dozed off.

It was a relief to Mr. E, who took any break from his endless chatter when he could. He looked over to him as he was slumped over against the window, somehow sleeping through the rumble of the school bus. He was used to seeing him with a permanent smile on his face, bright eyed and bushy tailed even if it was ass crack early in the morning.

Seeing him relaxed and quiet was odd in comparison. His usually combed back hair was flopped over his forehead making him look somewhat like a beatnik as he lightly snored. He was much more bearable like this.

The bus hit a small pothole, jolting him and a few students awake.

“Aw, man. Did I fall asleep,” Dude chuckled. He stretched in the limited space offered by the school bus seats. “Didn’t think that hike took that much out of me.”

“You should go back to sleep,” said Mr. E. “I like you better that way.”

“Ha, you like me. Finally.”

“That’s not what I meant, Dudikoff.”

“Nah, you said it. You like me. We’re friends now,” Mr. Dude said, adjusting his position. “We’re friends.”

Mr. E rolled his eyes, opting to end the conversation. Dudikoff folded his arms and started to fall asleep again, and Mr. E went back to ignoring him. That lasted all of five minutes before he felt the other substitutes head on his shoulder.

“Goddammit, Franklin.”


	5. Chapter 5

End of the week. Dude’s recent substitute assignment sent him to another school in the district, meaning he didn’t have an opportunity to talk to Clint like he’s been doing for the last few weeks. That guy seriously needed to learn to relax for once, acting like every classroom was filled with wild animals that needed to be tamed.

That might’ve been the case with the class he dealt with at this school but most of the time the kids were fine.

He wasn’t much of a drinker but when the end of the school week he climbed into his car and headed straight for a bar downtown. Just a few beers to help him relax. Might have to take a cab home but it wouldn’t be the first time.

After parking his car, he walked inside. He recognized a few teachers here and there from around the district, but that was to be expected. He weaved through the crowd, heading straight to the bar. Maybe he could chat up a nice woman before the beer made him talk even more than he already did.

He walked to the only empty bar stool available, the second one away from the wall. The one right against the wall was occupied by his newest friend, much to his surprise.

“Funny I find you here!” Dude said, taking a seat.

E looked up at him. “I swear to God, Dudikoff, if you’re following me—”

“I’m not! This is just a coincidence, Clint, I swear,” he said, putting his hands up. “I just came to get a few drinks before heading home.”

“Right.” E finished off the last of his drink.

“What are you having?” He asked.

“Whiskey Sour,” he said. He signaled the bartender for another.

“I’ll take one, too,” said Dude.

“You shouldn’t. I can already tell you’re a lightweight, just by looking at you,” said Mr. E.

He scoffed. “I am not! I’ll let you know I can handle my alcohol.”

“Just don’t expect me to stop you from making a fool of yourself,” he said as the bartender returned with their drinks.

ZZZ

He was the only one keeping Dudikoff from making a fool of himself. There was no doubt in E’s mind that whatever the younger man would have done, he would’ve been dragged into it, and he wasn’t going to be embarrassed in public.

Somehow listening to him talk while he was drunk was more entertaining than when he was sober, with the topic bouncing all around with no consistency.

“You should. . .you should give me advice on how to talk to women,” Dude said in between sips. E was right in his assumption that he was a lightweight. Three drinks in and he already out of it. “You probably get a lot of ‘em. All tall and mysterious and handsome, probably got ‘em coming to you and not the other way around, huh? A real casanova over here!”

“You’re drunk, Dudikoff.”

“Why d’you call me that? M’name’s Franklin. You can call me that,” he said. “We’re friends.”

“That’s what you think.”

“We’re friends. . .” Dudikoff mumbled.

E sighed. Dudikoff was going to black out of he drank anymore. He paid both their tabs before swinging an arm around the others shoulders and leading him out of the bar. There was no way he was going to let the younger male drive himself home like this, so he shoved Dudikoff into his own car.

“What’s your address, Dudikoff?” E asked as he started his car.

“Hmm?” Dude barely understood him in the haze of alcohol.

“Where do you live? I’m dropping you off.”

“Aw, man, I live. . .I live in an apartment. On the fifth floor. . .”

“Okay, but where?”

“The fifth floor. . .”

“Dammit, Dudikoff.”

With nowhere else to dump him, E drove home. First thing in the morning he was out of his house. After ten minutes he made it home and was ready to call it a night, but there was a giggling deadweight he needed to take care of. He lead the younger male inside, and fully planned to drop him on the couch for the night, but Dudikoff came to enough to continue talking.

“. . .nice place, man. . .”

“Thanks. You’re on the couch. Don’t throw up and die.”

“Clint,” he whined. “Clint.”

“What?”

“You-you’re not gonna throw me out. . .’cause you’re so handsome. . .” Dude said. He managed to stand on his feet without leaning on the other.

“You already told me.”

“To me. You’re very handsome, to me,” he pointed a very unstable finger at him. “I like you, man. I dunno why, but I like you. And I think you like me, too.”

“. . .You don’t know what you’re talking about,” said E. “Go lay down and go to sleep.”

“I do! I know you do. . .you act like you can’t be read,” Dude paused to hiccup. “But I can tell. . .”

E wasn’t going to entertain him and his drunk ramblings anymore. The nerve of him to say some crap like that. Dudikoff had no idea what he thought about him, or else he would leave him alone. He thought he was talkative, annoyingly persistent, couldn’t catch a clue, didn’t take his job seriously enough, like an endless battery. Constantly happy and cheerful and optimistic about every damn thing. Most people would have gotten the message that he wasn’t a person who wanted or needed friends and left him alone, but he just kept coming back like a lost puppy.

He couldn’t stand him.

He just couldn’t stand him.

When he tried putting Dudikoff on the couch, the younger substitute pulled him into a kiss. A drunk, sloppy, but eager kiss. And Clint couldn’t bring himself to push him away.


	6. Chapter 6

Before he woke up, the first thing Dude was hit with was the pain of a hangover shooting through his head. He didn’t bother trying to open his eyes, and just turned over and buried his face in a pillow. A pillow that was softer and fluffier than his. That smelled like a cologne he didn’t own.

Confused, he squinted, but that was enough to see that he wasn’t in his bedroom. He didn’t have this dark wood furniture, and his room definitely wasn’t this large. Luckily for him, the curtains were drawn, blocking out the sun and keeping his headache from getting worse.

The question of who’s bed he was in didn’t make it past his mouth when he turned over and saw that he was in bed with Clint. If he wasn’t coping with a hangover he might’ve jumped out of bed.

Seeing him like this, relaxed and sleeping, was refreshing. He was missing that stiffness and no nonsense expression he constantly wore, and the tension was gone from his body. Now he didn’t look like he was ready to punch the first person who showed even a hint of disrespect. He still didn’t look harmless, but Franklin was better able to admire everything about him. From his deep brown hair that was now askew, to his strong jaw, and his well defined muscles.

He wasn’t expecting to end up like this, but he wouldn’t say that he was disappointed. Maybe at not being able to remember much of it, but laying here, next to Clint, was still nice, and wasn’t in a rush to leave.

Just as he started to drift back to sleep, he felt the body next to him shift.

“. . .Dudikoff? What?” E groaned as he sat up. “What the hell. . .?”

“Morning, Clint,” Dudikoff chuckled.

“Go to hell, Dudikoff. . .I can’t believe we did this. . .”

Franklin watched him push his hair out of his face. It was clear form his expression that he was also dealing with a hangover.

“Get the fuck out of my bed,” E said as he climbed from under the covers. “We need to talk.”

ZZZ

The two men found their way into E’s kitchen, sipping on coffee in an attempt to ease the throbbing headaches that had them clutching their heads in their hands. E drank his nearly black while Franklin couldn’t stand the stuff without adding enough cream and sugar to make the older man cringe.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Dudikoff looked up as the other man spoke. “You’re going to leave, and the both of us are going to act like this whole _incident_ never happened.”

“What a charmer you are,” Dude said. “Can’t stand the thought of sleeping with a man? I get it.”

“That’s not the problem,” he said.

“It’s probably because it’s me right? I get it, I can take a rejection,” said Dude. He took another sip of his coffee. “But I know you feel _something_ for me. You act all cold, but you wouldn’t have entertained me and my motor mouth for this long if you didn’t.”

E glared at him over his mug.

“You’re acting like you know me,” he said. “This is for the best, Franklin.”

“I think I know what’s best for me, Clint.”

E shook his head. “You’d only be disappointed, like the rest of them,” he said. “Why waste time when you’re only going to leave?”

“You don’t know that. I haven’t left so far, and I don’t have any plans on leaving,” said Dude. “But if you’re telling me no, then I’ll leave you alone. Is that what you want?”

He didn’t get an answer right away. Instead, silence settled between the two of them again as they finished their coffee.

“I need to think,” said E.

“Alright, fine. I’ll give you space. You know how to get in contact with me,” Dudikoff said. “But I should go, I got a dog to feed. Thanks for making sure I didn’t drive drunk last night.”

It was a good thing this town had public transportation, saving them both from an awkward car ride. After sobering up a bit more, Franklin straightened his clothes up and left.


	7. Chapter 7

E took a few weeks off, knowing he couldn’t do his job with mind preoccupied like this. That damn Franklin, making his way into his life and refusing to leave his head. God, he had every reason to hate him. Too cheerful, too easy going and carefree, found every way to annoy him. He had the complete opposite personality.

Like oil and water, the two of them should be. Clint found that most people were put off by his straightforward, rough personality, but Franklin didn’t seem to care, continuing to try and find out more about him and so damn eager to share things about himself with him.

He lit another cigarette. Franklin was so. . . _frustrating._

But he couldn’t stop thinking about the younger substitute. That damn smile of his, and that laugh. Those dimples that shows when he grins, and the positive energy that radiated off him. All of it worked together to make his heart race and he hated that Dudikoff was the one who made him feel this way.

He thought back to all his past attempts at relationships, and they all ended the same. Ended because whomever he was with accused him of being cold, or not opening up enough, or not caring about the other person. He wasn’t going to fight to keep someone who didn’t want to be with him there, which only affirmed for them that leaving was the right thing to do.

He couldn’t change his personality, and he had no interest in doing so, something his previous partners must’ve not believed only to be disappointed when it was true. Franklin was going to be the same way, so why waste either of their time?

ZZ

They really weren’t that different, Franklin thought. He watched the class he was substituting for work on projects they were already assigned to before he came. He might’ve been there physically, but mentally, he was preoccupied, wondering when, or if, he would hear from Clint again. He hid his worry behind a friendly smile and his usual upbeat energy, not unlike how Clint tried to hide his emotions.

Tried being the keyword. Since they met, Franklin was able to see the subtitle changes in his expression with each emotions. The idea that he was emotionless was laughable to him.

He found that Clint was a lot of things. Strong, confident, reserved, reliable, self-sufficient, handsome, and charming in his own way. But he was not emotionless.

He knew the older man thought he was a chatterbox, but it was always hard for him to shut up when he was talking to someone he was attracted to.

A student raised their hand and asked for help. Franklin focused on his work, attempting to leave these thoughts alone until later.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks passed until Franklin saw Clint again. Not because they both took an assignment at the same school. Rather, at the end of the school day when he was ready to go home, he found Clint outside, leaning against his car, not giving a damn about the signs prohibiting smoking around the school.

“Clint-“

“Get in the damn car,” E said, leaving no room for arguments. Dudikoff nodded, and climbed into the passengers seat.

“I was starting to think I wouldn’t hear from you again,” Franklin joked.

“That was the plan, but you’ve just made yourself comfortable right in my head,” said E. “I’m getting straight to the point. This,” he gestured back and forth between the two of them. “Is going to stop. I’m saving the both of us wasted time.”

“How do you know it’ll be wasted?” Franklin asked. He folded his arm. “You feel the same way I feel about you, don’t you?” He didn’t get a verbal reply, but through reading Clint’s expression, he got his answer. “So why can’t we give it a try?”

“Because you’ll leave just like everyone else,” said E. “You’re so goddamn happy. Being around me will suck that out of you.”

“It won’t.”

“You’ll think I’m too cold.”

“I won’t. It might not seem like it, but I calm down around you. I like that.”

“You’ll think I’m emotionless.”

“I know you aren’t. I can _see_ you aren’t.”

The car feel into silence as E continued driving on. At a stoplight, Clint finished his cigarette and tossed it out the window, and switched hands on the steering wheeling, leaving his right hand free. Seeing an opportunity, Franklin took his hand into his own and gently squeezed.

A few weeks ago, he would’ve expected Clint to pull away, but now, he didn’t.

“This is nice,” Dude said. “Isn’t it?”

“. . .Yeah,” E said. He sighed. “Alright. Alright, I’ll give this,” E squeezed his hand back. “A chance. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when you end up disappointed.”

Franklin nodded, but he was sure he wasn’t going to be.


End file.
